Through Your Eyes
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: It was time for him to come back.. to where his most important person was waiting, to where he belonged. Shounen-ai, SoushiKazuki.


Title: Through Your Eyes, a Soukyuu no Fafner fic

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: Pure and absolute SoushiKazuki, KazukiSoushi

Warnings: This fic contains shounen-ai, or yaoi, or slash, or whatever you want to call it. The characters might be OOC. There are many grammar errors. Also.. you might find it doesn't make any sense. Please read at your own risk.

Disclaimer: Soukyuu no Fafner belongs to XEBEC, the wonderful Hirai Hisashi and Ubukata Tou, and other respective owners—which, unfortunately, I am not in the category. Oh, except that somehow Ubukata-sensei would be so kind and let me inherit Soushi and Kazuki from him.. XD which, if you still have the slightest hint of sanity in your head, you know that it's completely impossible.. TT

A/N: This fic is… basically just another version of Soushi's comeback. I wanted to make a fluff, and free-angst Soushi comeback, but I don't know if this works. Born because one random night, I was thinking what is Soushi's core doing while Akane and Kouyou is watching him. –grins- I want XEBEC to make a sequel and give Soushi back to us! Give us back our Soushi! Please!

Ahem. That's enough. Err… this fic is dedicated to Dark Cyradis, for all the trouble she had gone through to let me listen to NOW HERE drama CD. Cy-sama, I can never thank you enough. Hontou ni doumo arigatou gozaimasu.

Minna-san, please read thoroughly and send me a review afterwards to let me know what you think? –smiles- Although this isn't my first Fafner fic, this is the first one that I wrote in English. Dakara, onegaishimasu!

Enjoy!

--o0o--

"…Mou ichido, omae to deau tame ni. Omae ga shinjitekureru kagiri, itsuka kanarazu kaeru…omae ga iru basho ni."—Minashiro Soushi, last episode of Soukyuu no Fafner-

For Mousy-chan and Hamu-chan, atashi wa mou sugu kaeru. Yakusoku suru. Dakara, matte kudasai.

--o0o--

_**Through Your Eyes**_

_**A Soukyuu no Fafner Fanfiction.**_

"It's time to wake up, Soushi."

"Are you there? Child of Alvis?"

"Wake up. He is waiting for you."

"It's time to go."

"You have to go back, Soushi."

The voices swirled around in his head, filling his mind, slowly making him aware of his surrounding. He still couldn't feel anything. He was nothing. He was nothing, yet he was everything. He was the fog, he was the air, he was the stone..

"It is time," a voice he recognized as one of his childhood friend's called. "You are almost complete. You have to go back now."

As the air stirred, he felt his core was gently enveloped in a golden, beautiful creature, which then took off and soared proudly to the sky, taking his core with it.

--o0o--

He was back.

Tatsumiyajima.

The only place he belonged to. The only place he could call home… because there was someone waiting for him.

Someone he belonged to. Someone he would go back to.

As he neared Tatsumiyajima—still nothingness, everything was him, and he was everything—he was the wind, the air, the sky, the ocean, the cloud… he was invisible. He was Mir. He was human. He was Festum. He was nothing, yet he was everything.

"You would only need one thing to complete your existence," the hollow, unemotional voice that he had known for years as one of his friend's reverberated in his mind. "And you need him to do that. Because you belong to him."

He watched the beautiful, green island that was Tatsumiyajima. It hadn't changed much, despite the fact that he hadn't seen it in a year since he had disappeared. He felt an excitement mixed with nervousness as his core halted before the cliff he knew was his most important person's favorite place.

Here…I am here..

Come and find me..

And he heard the siren went off, signaling the coming of a Festum. He listen to the shrill noise that echoed throughout the island. He was everything. He could see everything. He could sense everything. He could hear everything. He was Mir. He was Festum. Yet… he was going to be a human. A complete, existed human.

He saw the adults in the island rushed off into Alvis, shouting to each other, giving and receiving commands. He saw the kids in the island being shooed into the safety of Alvis, and the pilots of Faner ran to the deck, quickly getting ready to fight the Festum that is coming.

He heard the confusion in the CDC of Alvis, the voice of Commander Makabe asking Kaname-sensei if she was able to locate the Festum. But Kaname-sensei gave a negative answer, and everyone became more agitated. He heard the confused voices of the Fafner pilots, waiting on the deck for their cue to be launched to fight. He heard the wind blew like a chuckle that was way too familiar for him, as if whispering, "Ah, if they knew that it was you who come back, they wouldn't be so panic. Don't you think so, Soushi?"

But he didn't answer, because he was afraid that it was only his imagination. Instead, he concentrated on a thought of his most important person, the one he had come back for, the one he belonged to, the one he needed badly…

And he called out.

"Anata wa soko ni imasu ka?"

He could see his most important person's head snapped up in surprise, and turned around to examine his surrounding. He could hear the immediate questions from his friends, asking his most important person, "What's wrong?" But his most important person didn't look like he was sure he had just been called, so he smiled and called out once again, this time louder.

"Anata wa soko ni imasu ka?"

His most important person jerked up his head this time, looking sure that he really had just been called. He watched as his most important person looked around, asking his friends whether they had heard the call, too. But all the answers he got were shaken heads. No one had heard except him.

The Festum called to me… he heard his most important person said hesitantly. He felt a small rush of excitement and nervousness in his core, and he thought, come, come and find me. I am here now, I am back. For you. Please, find me…

"Anata wa soko ni imasu ka?"

He called out once again. No, he was not impatient, but merely wanted to guide his most important person—who was now running out of Alvis, followed by one of his friends who he knew must be very worried—to where he was. He wanted to guide his most important person to find him, to come to him..

"Anata wa soko ni imasu ka?"

And there he was, his most important person, running up to the cliff that was his favorite place—with his friend trying her best to catch up with him—his eyes searching around for any sign of Festum..

But there was none. He was invisible. He was nothing. And yet.. he was everything.

But he called out.

"Anata wa soko ni imasuka?"

His friend—she finally caught up and halted not far from where his most important person stood on the cliff, calling in a worried toe, emphasizing the fact that, "It's dangerous here! Come on, Kazuki-kun, let's go back to Alvis. We have to be ready once they have located the Festum.."

Oh no, he couldn't let his most important person go away no, could he? Not when they were very, very close. So he called out, this time a little anxious.

"Anata wa soko ni imasu ka?"

To his surprise, his most important person answered, his voice thick with confusion.

"I'm here." His most important person murmured. "Why are you calling me? Why only me? What do you want?"

Again, he called out, "Anata wa soko ni imasu ka?"

Please, call me back. Please, find me here. I am here. I am back. Please, make my existence complete.

He saw his most important person's mouth opened to answer his call, but before he heard the answer, another word had went out of his mind, reverberating through the air, through the wind—through everything.

"Kazuki…"

He saw a pair of warm, brown orbs widened as his most important person—Kazuki, Kazuki, Kazuki, he called again and again—turned to face his direction, eyes wide in shock, but then filled with tears of realization. He saw Kazuki opened his arms wide, as if inviting him to come into his embrace at the very moment. But he couldn't. He wasn't complete as a human. Not yet. He needed his most important person to complete his existence first. He had to…

But then, the words rang in the air, loud and clear, and he could feel the words as if the words themselves had imbedded their feelings into his very core.

"I'm here, Soushi!"

The wind suddenly breezed through him, and as if in cue, a beautiful, golden creature everybody knew as a Festum appeared gracefully before Kazuki. He could hear his friend shrieked in panic and fear as the Festum looked down to Kazuki, whose arms still raised as if accepting the Festum, eyes looking intently at the Festum, through the Festum…

Looking at his core, he suddenly realized. His most important person—his Kazuki—could see him.

And he had called him. He had called his name.

His existence was finally complete.

The Festum emitted a bright light, and assimilation crystal suddenly grew at an unbelieavable speed, covering its entirety in green crystal. But he still could see Kazuki didn't even blink, but kept his gaze on the Festum instead, and smiled, arms still stretched out, inviting him to fall into the warm arms..

But he still couldn't help but to make sure that it was real. So his core called out once again, "Anata wa soko ni imasu ka?"

Kazuki closed his eyes.

"I am here, Soushi. I am here, always. Always waiting. Waiting for you."

There was a surge of relief and utter happiness through his very existence, a feeling that made him thought that he could do anything and filled him with a wonderful feeling he had recognized as hope.. and love..

And then, the green assimilation crystal blasted off gracefully, revealing a figure of a human with light brown hair, closing eyes, yet his arms were stretched down to Kazuki, letting his body slowly fell down into Kazuki's waiting arms.

He called out, once again, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Kazuki…"

As he fell into the warm, waiting arms, he felt small drops of water dripped on his face, before he buried his head under the strong jaw, unconsciously nuzzling his most important person's neck, seeking more warmth. He could hear a choked, yet gentle sob emitted from Kazuki—his Kazuki, his beautiful, warm, caring Kazuki—followed by a strained, but melodious call, thick with a tone that was afraid to believe reality.

"Sou…shi…"

He felt his mouth curved up into a smile, and he simply raised his hand to his left eye, and hesitantly put his hand on his eye, running it slowly along the smooth skin, until he felt the familiar curve of the scar on it.

He felt a surge of mixed feelings he couldn't describe through every single fiber of his being as he traced his finger along the outline of the scar, as if convincing himself that the scar was really there, just beneath his fingertip. The scar—the proof of his existence. His existence was finally complete.

Lowering his hand, a soft sigh came out of his lips.

"I am…here."

The warm arms around him tightened, and he felt Kazuki's head moved in a nod.

His smile widened, and slowly, he opened his eyes and looked up, to see the familiar, beautiful, yet strong face of his childhood best friend—his most important person, his wings, his strength, his love…

"Tadaima, Kazuki." The words fell out of his mouth before he could even think about it. Maybe, it was what he had always wanted to say to the boy before him… from the day he realized that Kazuki had stole the position of the most treasured thing in his life.

Crystal of tears fell down on his face as Kazuki moved to bury his head on his shoulder, enveloping him once again in a warm embrace.

"Okaeri… Soushi.." the embrace was tightened, and a whisper followed, "I love you."

For once, Soushi wanted time to stop, to let him be in Kazuki's embrace forever, to let him absorbed every feeling he felt the second he heard the sacred words flew out of Kazuki's mouth. But he knew it wasn't possible, so he softly released Kazuki and looked deep into the dark-haired boy's eyes. For the first time, he realized how much Kazuki had changed in a year.

He smiled and leaned in to capture his Kazuki's mouth with his own, pressing gently against Kazuki—and Kazuki pulled him deeper, once again drawing him into his embrace, trying to meld their bodies into one… one existence, one person…

But Soushi was glad to have Kazuki as a different existence than him. Because of that, he had the miracle.. the chance to meet Kazuki, to love him, to learn from him, and to teach and protect him…and he was thankful of the miracle… because it was his happiness to be here now..

Difference, Soushi had come to realize, was a beginning of understanding.

Breathless gasps filled the air around them as they broke the kiss, oblivious to the drops of water from the sky that had started to fall, to the shocked—but later, she smiled in understanding—Toomi Maya who then retreated back into the forest and ran down all the way to Alvis to called her mother, to the roaring waves that crashed onto the cliff they were on…

But Soushi could hear the wind breezed gently, as if caressing his body, and he heard the familiar, a little childish chuckling in delight, yet longing laugh, and greeted him warmly, "Okaeri, Soushi."

"Soushi.." Kazuki called, still in daze, looking as if he couldn't believe his own eyes. "You.. You're really here.."

It was more of a question, Soushi realized, and he chuckled as he raised his right hand to caress the dark-haired boy's cheek, and his left found Kazuki's right hand, slowly guiding it to his left eye, and ran it along his scar.

Kazuki's eyes widened, his finger twitched slightly at the feeling of the curve of the scar beneath his fingertip.

"Soushi…"

"Boku wa koko ni iru." Soushi whispered, voice gentle and loving. "Boku wa mada.. koko ni iru."

Kazuki smiled, and leaned in once again, pressing his lips gently on Soushi's.

"Okaeri."

--owari--

A/N: Yatta! Finally I finished it! Fiuuh

For those who doesn't know what happened after the last episode (read: those who hasn't read the interview with Ubukata-sensei in "NOW HERE" or its translation in Dark Cyradis' journal) this is a glimpse of what our mighty sensei said in the interview:

Ubukata: In the "world after the last episode" Sakura comes out of her coma and is living a life confined to bed…Everyone else is starting to gradually get weaker but basically is still healthy. If at that time the enemy were to attack, the question would be who was going to ride the Siegfried System? But everyone is thinking, "let Kenji be the one."…That's because Kazuki would leave his position as leader and go save his friends instead. And Maya fights on the front lines and becomes involved with the younger generatio of kids…Core is the spirit representation of Soushi and once it awakens, Akane and Kouyou are there looking out for him…" (taken from ""Fafner in the azure" Interview with Tow Ubukata", from the English version of NOW HERE, released by GENEON)

Yap.. I sure hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Review please? Constructive criticisms are most welcomed! As you can probably tell from my horrible grammar errors, English isn't my native tongue, so if you want to make corrections of some parts of this fic, go ahead! I'd love to hear it! Flames are welcomed, too.. after all, everybody needs fire to cook, hehe..

Let's not let the love of SoushiKazuki die!

-isumi'kivic' and Ilde-


End file.
